Juvia's Amnesia
by PinkPhantasma
Summary: Juvia comes back from a mission to find her guild mates in yet, another fight. Nothing outta the ordinary huh? Wrong. Because Juvia used up all of her magic energy from her mission, so she's unable to protect herself when she gets hit on her head with a bar stool and passes out. Everyone relieved that she wakes up and is okay, but she doesn't remember anything or anyone! Gruvia.
1. Who is Juvia?

**~Author's Note~**

Hey minna! (everyone)

Umm . . . well this is my first EVER fanfic! YAY! 〜(￣▽￣〜)

So go easy on me... *bows* m(_ _)m

First, let me just say that Fairy Tail is one of my all-time favorite animes! I'm addicted to this anime and after reading so many Fairy Tail fanfics I became inspired and decided that I wanted to do my own fanfic! ( ^O^ ) Haha~ So most of my fanfics are pretty much gonna be about Fairy Tail. (*≧▽≦) - My happy face! So...

Gray: "Enough blabbering Pink, Get on with the story."

Natsu: "Yeah, I agree with the perv. Nobody cares."

Pink: "Sheesh, okay, okay... Enjoy the story." (╥_╥)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. The genius – Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

**Chapter** **1**: Who is Juvia?

Juvia Lockser had just arrived in Magnolia after a tiring 4-day mission. She was exhausted and out of magical energy.

Juvia was temporarily staying in Acalypha town's inn, while she completed her mission nearby. Her mission included, taking out a group of thieves that could use magic. Their magic wasn't too powerful, and she didn't expect to use up all of her magical energy. She had underestimated the group of thieves, but with little difficultly, she was able to defeat them all. After she finished the mission, Juvia had returned to the inn, ready to leave the town. She knew that she would have enough strength to make it back to Magnolia. She could hardly wait to head back to the Fairy Tail guild and her Gray-sama. The inn keeper saw her and immediately knew that she needed some rest. He told her that she should stay a little longer to regain her strength, but Juvia was able to talk the man out of it, telling him that she was fine and that Magnolia was just a short walk away.

She arrived in Magnolia and walked up to the guild hall saying, "Juvia's finally back!" while walking through the front door.

She decided that she would check in with the guild to confirm that she completed the mission, stare at Gray-sama for a little while, and then go home to get some rest.

When she walked in, the first person she noticed was her precious Gray-sama, fighting with an angry Natsu. She saw that the entire guild was a mess and that everyone in the guild was fighting. She also noticed Lucy and Wendy sitting behind a pillar waiting out the fight like usual, but Juvia only glanced at them. They weren't the center of her attention. She stood in the front of the guild gawking at the shirtless Gray. Noting that his muscles flexed with every punch, the way his raven colored hair, covering his eyes made him look even sexier (if that's even possible), and that he suddenly turned to look at her. The look he gave her was the sexiest look she ever saw with a sexy smile to match. She was ecstatic. Her Gray-sama was staring at HER! She stood there returning Gray's look with heart-filled eyes and a goofy grin. Not noticing that Gray wasn't staring at her in affection, but with a look of horror.

**-Moments before Juvia arrived at the guild-**

**Gray P.O.V.**

Gray has had enough of Natsu's stupidity. He knew that Natsu was stupid, but he didn't know he was THAT stupid.

It was another normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. Gray was standing at the request board looking through the various requests. Juvia was supposed to come back today and he wanted to ask her if she'd like to come along with him on a mission. After she had got some much needed rest, of course. He had been meaning to ask her for a while now, but never got the chance.

Anyway, Gray was eying a particular request that would seem perfect for the two of them. It was about a sea serpent terrorizing fishermen, and the reward was pretty good. He was ripping the request off the board, when Lucy and Happy walked into the guild with Natsu behind them.

Lucy had a mixed emotional look on her face. A disappointed, annoyed, and angry look. Happy was looking at Lucy with a worried look and talking calmly to her instead of his usual teasing, careful to not make her even more angry.

Natsu was walking a short distance behind Lucy and Happy, with his hands behind his head and a bored look in his face. _This must be serious_, he thought and walked up to him.

"Hey flame brain. What's going on?" He teased.

Natsu looked at Gray with a slightly annoyed look and answered, "Hey, icy freak."

Gray looked at Lucy; who seemed to have cheered up a bit, was now sitting at a table talking to Wendy. "What's up with Lucy?" He asked.

"I dunno." Natsu replied.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"It was just an accident!" he said.

"Huh? What was?"

"I accidentally trashed Lucy's place."

"How did you accidentally trash her place?!"

"I was just trying to squash a bug. Lucy told me to get it so I did." He grinned. "The little sucker was fast too. I didn't realize it, but when I was finally got em' I had scorched most of Lucy's room."

"She yelled at me too." He added with a pout.

"Of course she did you idiot. I hope your going to pay for the damages. Lucy's house is like our teams' headquarters. Now look what you did, you charcoal brain!" Gray yelled.

"Hey, don't yell at me! I said it wasn't my fault, pervert!" Natsu yelled back.

"I swear, you bring misery to everyone around you, loser!"

Just then Natsu and Gray got into one their fights that somehow dragged the entire guild into fighting. Natsu threw a fireball at Gray, which he dodged and it hit Erza instead, singeing some of her hair. Erza then screamed in anger and threw a sword at Natsu which missed and hit Gajeel, who was eating and it escalated into a bigger fight after that.

Gray was so busy fighting Natsu, that he didn't notice Juvia walking through the door. In the corner of his eye he saw blue and instantly turned his head to the gawking water mage. Gray noticed that Juvia had bags under her eyes and a disheveled look. She was obviously tired, but still her usual self. He noticed the goofy smile on her face and the dazed look in her eyes, knowing that she was probably daydreaming again. He started to smile back at her, but immediately noticed an airborne bar stool heading for Juvia. He was all the way across the guild hall and Juvia was at the door. He knew that he wouldn't make it in time to move her out of the way and he just looked on at her in horror, trying to tell her to dodge it. She stood there with a confused look on her face when she came back to reality, by the look he was giving her, completely oblivious to the flying object heading her way.

**Juvia P.O.V.**

Juvia looked back at Gray with a confused look. Gray was saying something that she couldn't hear. She just read his lips which said, "Get out of the way!" but it was too late. Juvia blacked out. The last thing she heard, was the sound of splintering wood and her guild mates calling her name.

…

…

…

**Gray P.O.V.**

"JUVIA!" Gray yelled while holding Juvia's limp body. "Juvia, please wake up!" he shouted, voice trembling.

"Gray, hurry and get her to the hospital!" Mirajane ordered.

…

At the hospital, Gray sat by Juvia's bedside slowly caressing her face. Outside of Juvia's room, Makarov, Mirajane, Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, and Lucy stood listening to the doctor's explanation. While the rest of the members that had came, waited in the waiting room.

"Well doctor, how is she?" Makarov asked, worry clearly on his face.

"Well, she had a serious blow to the head. She's actually lucky to be alive." The doctor explained while everyone gasped.

"What the hell?! She could have died from this?!" Gajeel yelled at the doctor.

"Calm down Gajeel." Makarov said to the raging dragon slayer. He knew that Juvia was a dear friend to him, but yelling at the doctor wasn't going to help her condition.

"Hmph." The iron dragon slayer grunted.

"Anyway, we ran some tests and I believe that she may be suffering from a concussion. Her body is weak and it seems that all of her magical energy has been used up. She was probably putting a lot of strain on her body and it's taking a little longer for her magic energy to replenish, " the doctor went on. "Along with the concussion, she has to regain her strength too, who knows how long that will take."

"Oh no!" Lucy gasped. Natsu stood beside Lucy clutching his fists and looking into the room were Juvia and Gray were. Mirajane was wiping away tears. Gajeel was fuming. Erza and Master had shocked looks on their faces.

"But we won't know how serious it is until she wakes up-" the doctor continued. "-if she does." he said the last part quietly, but everyone clearly heard it.

Gajeel grabbed the doctor's shirt, lifting him off the ground. "What do you mean, IF she wakes up?! HUH?!" he yelled. Master Makarov was too shocked to even scold him.

Erza regaining her posture asked, "Is the injury THAT serious doctor? Do you think she is in a comatized state?"

Lucy then excused herself and walked into the room crying. Gray, of course, heard everything through the cracked door. He sat in his chair staring at Juvia, with wide eyes; shock on his face.

"N-no... t-this can't-" he stuttered. "I-I never even told her how I felt about her." he said aloud, not caring if Lucy heard. Tears welling up in his eyes.

"This can't be happening." Lucy whispered, finishing his first sentence.

"All we can do now is wait." Master Makarov said, walking into the room with the others. The doctor excused himself and left, after a nurse called for him for another patient. Gray stayed silent.

"I-It's my fault..." Natsu said quietly, finally speaking. Fists still clenched and head down.

"No Natsu, it's all my fault..." he said suddenly.

Erza looked at Gray with sad eyes. "Gray-."

"It IS my fault!" he shouted. "It's my fault that Juvia's in a hospital bed possibly in a coma! It's all my fault! No please not Juvia!" He said while grabbing his head with both hands. "I never even told her that I love her! I want to see her smile again, I'm so sorry Juvia!" Gray yelled while standing up. Mirajane walked up to Gray and slapped him hard across the face. Everyone was surprised by Mirajane's action.

"What the hell Mira-?!"

"Sorry Gray, but don't you dare blame yourself for this. None of you!" she said, looking at everyone. "It was an accident and don't talk like Juvia's not gonna wake up."

"She's right." Erza added. "We need to be more careful at the guild though."

"Juvia is a Fairy Tail wizard and Fairy Tail wizards don't know the meaning of giving up. Right?" Master Makarov said with a serious tone.

"Right!" Lucy agreed, wiping her tears.

"Yeah," said Natsu.

"She's strong enough to fight this." Gajeel stated, seeming more lucid. "I agree Master."

Gray just looked at Juvia, while staying silent.

A nurse walked in, to check on Juvia. "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over everyone."

"Screw you!" Gajeel said, temper rising again and glaring at the nurse. "That's my friend there, I'm staying!"

"Gajeel!" Erza roared. Gajeel let out a growl and stormed out of the room. "I'm so sorry about him-."

"It's okay," the nurse said. "Don't worry we'll take good care of her. You have my word."

Everyone looked at Gray. "Okay, I'll be back tomorrow." he finally said.

He then gave Juvia a kiss on the forehead and whispered goodbye. The rest of the guild was filled in on what the doctor said and everyone left the hospital. Gray visited Juvia everyday at the hospital along with Gajeel and stayed by her bedside until visiting hours were over.

**-3 days later-**

Gray sat in Juvia's hospital room with his head on her pillow and her hand in his. He had been up all night watching her, even after visiting hours. The nurse let him stay overnight and he had fell asleep with his head next to hers.

**Juvia P.O.V.**

Juvia opened her eyes to a bright ray of sunlight shining down on her face. She squinted her eyes from the brightness and attempted to lift her head off the pillow, but she felt an intense pain in her head so she laid back down.

_Where am I_, she thought. She looked to the left and saw a handsome boy with black hair snoring softly on her pillow.

"Ah!" she squeaked, covering her hands with her mouth. He stirred slightly in his sleep. Then his eyes opened slowly. Suddenly remembering where he was, the boy jolted up and looked at Juvia with wide eyes.

"J-Juvia-" He said. "JUVIA!" he yelled happily, embracing her in a hug and nuzzling her neck.

Juvia just laid there with a shocked face as the boy hugged her. Saying the name Juvia over and over.

"What?" she whispered, her dry voice barely a gasp.

"I'm so happy your okay, you scared the shit out of me Juvia," he said, into her neck.

She suddenly pushed him away, which clearly shocked him because he asked, "What's wrong Juvia?"

"I-I'm sorry-" she croaked. "-but w-who are you?"

Surprise covered Gray's face, then a smile. "Duh Juvia. It's me, Gray?" he said, thinking that she was joking around with him.

"W-what?" she said, voice trembling. Gray's look now became one of confusion and fear.

"I-I don't know you, a-and who is Juvia?"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Hey guys! So whatcha think? Do you think I should continue the story, or give up while I have the chance. Anyways, leave a comment in the reviews section to let me know. If you guys like it, then I'll continue with the story and if you don't... Ah, well... you know the deal. Thanks! :D

Gray: "Read and review!"

Pink: "Thanks Gray!" smiles warmly at Gray.

Gray: "Whatever..." he walks away.

Pink: (╥_╥) "He hates me..."


	2. She Doesn't Remember Her Friends!

**~Author's Note~**

Hey guys, Pink's back with another chapter! YAY!

ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ) 〜(￣▽￣〜) (〜￣▽￣)〜 - happy dance!

I wanted to release this chapter earlier, but things kinda came up... Anyway here is Chapter 2!

You guys made me so happy with your kind reviews that I started on this chapter the same night I posted chapter 1! Thank you! (●´∀｀●) I'm still new at this and if there is anything you guys would like to see in the coming chapters don't hesitate to let me know. I'll consider it, really, I will! I'm a newbie writer and I'm hoping that I can...

Gray and Natsu: "Pink!"

Pink: "Ah okay, sorry. I'm blabbering again... Anyways, enjoy Chapter 2!" (●⌒∇⌒●)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Recap of Chapter 1:

Previously in Juvia's Amnesia...

Juvia comes back to the guild completely worn out and tired from her last mission, to find that the entire guild is in another fight. It's pretty much a normal day. Well, not exactly. Juvia is too 'distracted' to notice the airborne chair coming towards her head. It hits her and she passes out. After hearing the doctor's explanation that Juvia could have died from this and that they won't know how serious her condition is until she wakes up, Fairy Tail is struck with worry and grief. After 3 days of waiting, Juvia finally wakes up and Gray is ecstatic to see that she's okay! But there's one tiny problem: Juvia doesn't know who he or even she is!

...

Chapter 2: She Doesn't Remember Her Friends!

**Gray P.O.V.**

"_I-I don't know you, a-and who is Juvia?"_

Gray sat beside Juvia's hospital bed, staring at her with a mix of surprise and fear on his face. That's not what he just heard right? _Maybe she's just playing around with me,_ he thought. But Juvia didn't look like she was playing around. In fact, she looked terrified, and his consistent staring looked like it was frightening her even more. _She couldn't have could she? Did she lose her memories?_ he thought, this time with fear. So before Gray could panic, he decided to get the doctor first.

"U-um, well I'll go tell the doctor that you woke up." he said to her, trying to sound calm and walked out of the room.

"What the hell?!" Gray said under his breath after he left the room. Unable to stand the terrified looks from Juvia, he made up something to get out of there.

"Getting the doctor _is_ a good idea though," he muttered while walking up to a nurse.

…

Gray stood outside of Juvia's room with Master Makarov and Erza, waiting for the doctor to come out of the room. He couldn't help but remember the terrified look she gave him. The hospital was sure to contact the guild the second they found out she had awoken. Master had decided to only bring Erza along with him, despite the constant protesting by the other guild members.

The doctor walked out of Juvia's room with a sad look on his face. Gray looked at the doctor and figured out that his fears had became reality.

"Well doctor?" Master said calmly.

"I'm sorry to say, but it seems Juvia has amnesia." he said sadly.

"No..." Erza didn't hide the surprise on her face and stared to cry.

Gray stayed silent with his head bowed, listening to the doctor. Master Makarov stayed as calm as he could and listened to the doctor explain her condition. Erza continued to sob quietly.

"The blow to Juvia's head caused her to lose her memories, and not just short term, long term as well. It seems she's forgotten even her name," he continued. "A psychologist I know was talking to her and it seems that there is a certain type of amnesia she seems to have. It's a type of amnesia called Retrograde Amnesia."

"What type of amnesia is Retrograde?" Master asked.

"When a person has Retrograde Amnesia they're unable to retrieve information that was acquired before a particular date, usually the date of the accident. In simpler terms, Retrograde amnesia makes you forget some, most, or all of the things that happened to you before what caused you to get amnesia. People you met, things that you did, etc. " The doctor looked master in the eyes. "But it seems that Juvia has a severe type of condition, because she's forgotten who she is and-"

Gray stood up and cut the doctor off. "So she doesn't remember anything?! Her friends, her guild, everything we've been through! That's bullshit!"

"Gray!" Erza yelled through her tears.

Gray ran into Juvia's room, ignoring the others who were telling him to stop and calm down. Juvia was sitting on her bed looking out the window at two lovebirds. They were in a tree singing together. Her head suddenly jolted in Gray's direction the moment he opened the door, fear returning to her face.

"Juvia!" Gray said. "It's me, Gray! You have to remember!" he exclaimed to the frightened girl. "Your a member of Fairy Tail and we're your friends."

"N-no I-I don't," Juvia stuttered. Gray walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to try and remember Juvia, please remember your friends, remember me Juvia!" he pleaded.

"I don't have any friends..." she said quietly. Gray let go of her shoulders and stared at her in disbelief.

"Stop it Gray, she doesn't remember any of us. She doesn't even remember her own name." Erza said, walking into the room.

"Is there anyway to treat this?" Master asked the doctor.

"I don't know if her amnesia is permanent. We'll have to keep her here and have her undergo therapy, to try and-"

Gray cut off the doctor again. "Hell no! Juvia's not staying in this hospital! If you want to try and bring back the memories that were lost, then she should be around the guild, her friends!" he interrupted. Now Juvia looked at Gray with disbelief.

"Gray! He's a professional and he can help her. There's nothing that we could do," Master said.

"How about this then," The doctor said. "We can leave her here for about a week for therapy and get her prepared, you know, so she can see her friends again. We won't know how she'll react if we take her to see people she's forgotten. She'll probably panic." The doctor explained.

Gray looked at the scared Juvia, she was inching away from him slowly and looking at the floor intently. He silently agreed with the doctor. "He's right, I guess..." he said to himself in a low voice. "Look how she acts with just me, Erza, and Gramps around, she's terrified."

He looked at the others. "Fine." he said.

Gray looked back at Juvia; who had moved to the edge of her bed, getting as far away from him as she could. "Juvia, don't worry. I won't let you forget your friends. I swear I won't." and with that statement, he left the room.

...

Gray silently walked to the guild with the master and Erza, dreading the moment when they'll have to tell the guild about Juvia's condition. After a couple of days of worrying, they'll be happy to hear that Juvia has awoken, but the happiness will soon turn into fear and worry again when they find out not only about her amnesia, but that there is a possibility that it could be permanent.

"Welcome back Master, Erza, Gray!" Mirajane chimed.

Gray looked at the always cheerful take-over mage. She had a smile on her face despite the gloomy looks everyone else had. Gray smiled slightly, knowing that before they arrived, Mirajane was probably giving everyone a heartfelt speech about how Juvia will make it through this. He was certain of it.

Everyone in the guild hall suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the three mages who just walked through the door. Everyone had anticipation on their faces, ready to hear the news of Juvia's recovery. Gray looked at Erza, and Erza looked at Master Makarov.

Master stood in the space between the pillars so that everyone could see him.

"Well Master?" Gajeel asked impatiently.

"How should I say this?" Master says to the entire guild. "Well, you all know that Juvia has awoken right?"

"Duh Gramps, how is she doing?" Natsu said, equally impatient as Gajeel.

"There's no easy way to say this but..." He trailed off.

"She _is_ okay, isn't she master?" Lucy said hesitantly.

"Yes and no." Master said. Gray and Erza were quiet. _Master doesn't want to tell them. It's obvious that he's stalling,_ Gray thought.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Calm down Gajeel." Levy said.

"Is she or isn't she okay Master?" Gajeel asked more calmly, actually listening to Levy for a change.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, but it seems that Juvia has a severe case of amnesia." Master finally said.

Loud gasps were heard throughout the guild hall. Gasps of shock turned into sobs soon after, just as Gray predicted.

"Oh my God!" Lucy said while walking up to Gray and Erza. "What's going to happen now Master?" She looked at Gray, who stayed quiet the entire time.

"Juvia's going to undergo some therapy treatments for about a week."

"Then what?! Huh?" yelled a angry Gajeel.

"Just calm down. If you would have seen the state she was in, you would have agreed to keep her there too. She was in no state to come here." Erza said suddenly.

"Tch!" Gajeel glared at Erza.

Gray spoke up. "Look, I didn't want to keep her there either! But if we really want to see her again we have to be patient and let them help her."

"Gray..." Lucy said sadly.

"But maybe being around her friends could help to bring back her memories." Mirajane said.

"I said the same thing Mira." Gray said. "After the week of treatments, the doctor said that we'll be able to see her again. We have to be patient..."

"Yes your right."

Master smiled at Gray. "She wouldn't want us to be crying about her, she'd want to see our smiles."

Later that day, Gray went home to prepare himself for the week. He sat on his bed and thought about what to say to her when he saw her again, what to do to get her to remember him.

"Patient huh? Easier said than done..." he muttered.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

There you go guys, Chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's so short, the next one will be longer. I promise!(_ _) Well, I know this whole chapter was in Gray's point of view, but the next one will be in Juvia's and it'll involve her going through the therapy. Anyways don't forget to review! Until next time! (￣▽￣)ノ

Juvia: "R-read and review..." she says shyly.

Erza and Lucy: "Read and review!"

Gray: Looks at Juvia sadly, "Juvia..."

Pink: (シ_ _)シ "Forgive me Gray!"


	3. Recollections of Juvia

**~Author's Note~**

Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! Yay! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Once again, I'm very sorry Chapter 2 was so short, this one is a little longer though. Also, if there is any questions you guys want answered about the story, I'll be happy to answer them for you! I'll even have a little Q&A section if I get enough questions, feel free to ask. I'll be happy to answer them~ !

Gray and Natsu: *stares at Pink* (¬_¬)

Pink: See guys, I'm not blabbering this time... ┐(￣ー￣)┌ P.S. - If you didn't know by now, I ship Gray and Juvia HARD! That is all! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) Haha~

Gray: What- ?!

Pink: Nothing! Enjoy Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep putting this? 【・_・?】- Again, I don't own Fairy Tail. You guys get the idea right?

* * *

Previously in Juvia's Amnesia:

Juvia wakes up 3 days after the accident, only to find out that she has amnesia and doesn't remember anything. Now she has to undergo therapy for a week before seeing her friends again. Gray and Fairy Tail prepare themselves for the week, wondering how to go about getting Juvia's memories back. Meanwhile Juvia starts her week of therapy...

...

**Chapter 3**: Recollections of Juvia

**Juvia P.O.V.**

Juvia sat in her hospital bed looking out the window. From where she sat, she had a clear view of a large building that had the words FAIRY TAIL at the top. Juvia suddenly got a small pain in her head, feeling that the words seemed familiar, but she didn't know from where.

She heard the doctor talking with some people outside of her room. At first, she was confused as to why they were here, she didn't recognize their voices. She looked out of the window again and noticed two lovebirds perched atop of a branch right outside of the window. A wave of tranquility washed over her body while listening to the birds sing. She smiled. They were singing such a beautiful song...

All of a sudden the handsome, black-haired boy from before bursted into the room with tears in his eyes. The feeling of tranquility gone and the fear had returned back, showing on her face as well.

"Juvia!" The boy said. "It's me, Gray! You have to remember!" he exclaimed to the frightened girl. "Your a member of Fairy Tail and we're your friends!"

"N-no I-I don't," Juvia stuttered. The boy calling himself Gray walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to try and remember Juvia, please remember your friends, remember me Juvia!" he pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't have any friends..." she said quietly. He let go of her shoulders and stared at her in disbelief.

"Stop it Gray, she doesn't remember any of us. She doesn't even remember her own name." A beautiful woman with red hair and armor said, while walking into the room. She was wiping away tears.

"Is there anyway to treat this?" A short, old man asked the doctor.

"I don't know if her amnesia is permanent. We'll have to keep her here and have her undergo therapy, to try and-"

The black haired boy cut the doctor off, startling her. "Hell no! Juvia's not staying in this hospital! If you want to try and bring back the memories that were lost, then she should be around the guild, her friends!" he interrupted. Now Juvia looked at Gray with disbelief.

"Gray! He's a professional and he can help her. There's nothing that we could do," The old man said.

"How about this then," The doctor stated. "We can leave her here for about a week for therapy and get her prepared, so she can see her friends again. We won't know how she'll react if we take her to see people she's forgotten. She'll probably panic and that certainly won't help her condition." He explained.

The handsome, black haired boy looked at Juvia. _Why is he staring at me? Who is he?_ _Who are these people?_ She thought, slowly inching away from him with her eyes on the floor.

"He's right, I guess..." she heard him say to himself in a low voice. "Look how she acts with just me, Erza, and Gramps around, she's terrified."

"What?" she whispered, too low for him to hear.

The boy looked at the others. "Fine." he said.

The boy looked at her again. She was now on the farthest edge of the bed. The outbursts and stares from him were making her very uncomfortable.

"Juvia, don't worry. I won't let you forget your friends. I swear I won't." After saying that, he left the room with the red haired woman and the old man, the door closing behind them.

She stared at the closed door, where the three strangers had just left out of. The dark haired boy's words still lingering in the air.

"_Juvia, don't worry. I won't let you forget your friends. I swear I won't."_

"Who were those people?" she asked the doctor, finally speaking.

The doctor looked at her. "Those people are your friends." he answered, his face getting serious. "Did you hear what I was telling the rest of them?"

She stared at him, confused.

"You'll undergo therapy sessions for a week. The hospital will rent a apartment for you that is not too far from here. Alright?"

"I-I guess..." she replied.

"Good." He left the room to make preparations.

Juvia looked out the window again, at the building with FAIRY TAIL on it. "What is that place?" She asked herself.

Later that night, Juvia had the strangest dreams...

...

**-The Next Day-**

Juvia opened her eyes. She had gone to bed early last night, but she could barely sleep. She kept waking up during the night because of the strange dreams she kept having. There were multiple dreams which seemed weird to her. Some of them turned into nightmares which caused her to wake up in a cold sweat. Juvia was afraid to go back to sleep, but despite her fear, she ended up falling asleep eventually.

She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom of the apartment the hospital rented for her. The move wasn't permanent of course, it was only until her therapy sessions were done for the week. She asked about her actual home and was told that it's a apartment with her female friends from the guild. Juvia, of course, didn't understand or remember, so the hospital was kind enough to rent her a place close by. They wanted it to be easy to go to and from her temporary place and her therapy sessions. Also, if anything went wrong, the hospital was close by.

She quickly took a shower and got dressed. Juvia could hear the sound of rain outside while she got dressed. "I hate the rain." She mumbled. She wondered if the apartment had a spare umbrella she could use and looked around and found a black umbrella in the closet. She remembered that she had her own umbrella, but she was sure that it was at her actual apartment. Juvia left the apartment and headed to the therapist's office across the street.

...

Juvia stood in the doorway of a small, comfy room with burgundy colored walls, wooden floor boards, a brown chaise lounge sofa, and a brown armchair. In the armchair sat a woman with long black hair; which was up in a bun, gentle features, and a welcoming smile. She remembered talking to this woman the other day, in her hospital room.

"Hello, it's good to see you again," the woman said kindly. "How have you been since we last spoke?"

"Uh good, I guess..." she said quietly.

"Why don't you take a seat." The woman said, while gesturing to the chaise across from her.

Juvia sat down and placed her umbrella beside the chair. She looked at the woman nervously.

"Just in case you've forgotten, my name is Tsubaki Masumoto, but you can just call me Tsubaki, okay?" She said with a warm smile.

"Okay." Juvia said, smiling back. She felt oddly comfortable with this woman and she didn't know why.

"Now then. Do you remember your name?" Tsubaki asked. She held a notebook and a folder in her hands.

"U-um well... Everyone keeps calling me Juvia, but I don't remember if that's my name. B-but if it is my name, then that's what I'll go by."

"Okay then, Juvia. First, is there anything you would like to discuss? Any dreams or- "

"Yes!" Juvia said a bit too loudly. "Oh, I-I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I assume you have a dream you'd like to discuss?"

"Yes, but I had more that one dream last night. It was so weird. Some of them were very short, some were odd, others were peaceful, and a few turned into nightmares."

"But I don't think I can remember them all." She added a second later.

"Oh, I see." Tsubaki mumbled while writing something down in her notebook. "Why don't you tell me about one you do remember then?"

"Um well... In the dream I was standing on top of some kind of machine. It was very spacious and had a flat roof-like structure. It was raining, just like it is today..." Juvia trailed off and looked out the window in the room. "I was facing someone, the guy that was at my hospital room the other day, the one named Gray."

Tsubaki listened quietly, while Juvia talked about her dream.

"I remember that he had said, "**I don't care if your a woman or a child. I won't hold back on anyone who hurts my friends."** He got into a battle stance too, like he was going to fight me." Juvia looked at Tsubaki with fear in her eyes. "Why was he saying that to me? I've never met him, so why would he say that I'd hurt his friends?"

"These could be fragments of your memories." Tsubaki replied, leaning back in her chair.

"Fragments of my memories?" Juvia whispered.

"Yes." Tsubaki said. She twirled her pen in her hand. "Do you remember anything else. Another dream maybe or dreams?"

She thought of another dream she had last night. "I remember rain. It was raining and I was crying... Why is it always raining around me?" She mumbled. "It was short, just a flash, that's all I saw."

"I see." Tsubaki wrote some more into her notebook. "It seems that these dreams of yours are actually memories Juvia. Your brain is trying to help you remember. Dreams are ways of organizing your memories, from what I hear."

"R-Really?" Juvia asked. She thought about the boy named Gray. She knows him, but as a enemy? _That can't be right, _she thought. _The way he treated me the other day. It was like I was a friend or maybe even more._ She blushed after thinking that last part.

"We can talk about the other dreams you had in our next session. Our time will be up soon." Tsubaki said. "Juvia, I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them if you know them, okay? I want to see how much you may have forgotten."

"Okay." Juvia figured that these would be simple questions and easy to answer.

"Now tell me, do you know what day, month, or year were you born?"

"I-I don't know..." Juvia looked scared. _Wait a minute!_ She thought. _I should know that!_

"Okay okay, don't worry. Let's try another question. Do you remember your age?"

"N-no." Juvia answered. _It's my age! Come on Juvia, think!_

"Do you remember what street you live on?" Juvia thought as hard as she could but... nothing.

"No..." She couldn't believe it.

"Do you know what town you live in?" Tsubaki sounded so calm. _Why?_ She thought.

"I don't know..." Tears began welling up in her eyes. Why couldn't she remember these easy and basic questions about herself.

"How about the symbol on your thigh. Do you know what it means, where it came from?"

"I don't know!" She cried. "I don't remember anything! It's all just a blank..."

"Let's try a visual approach then." Tsubaki said, while staying calm and collected. "Do you recognize any of the people in this painting?"

She reached into the folder in her hands and took out a painting of a group of people. In the painting it showed Juvia surrounded by many smiling, unfamiliar faces. She recognized the three people that came into her hospital room the other day. The handsome, black-haired boy named Gray; who was also in her dream, the beautiful red-haired woman with armor on, and the short old man. There was also a intimidating looking man with piercings on in the picture, along with a black cat with a small sword on his back, a brown haired woman who had her arm around Juvia's shoulders; she also had a bottle of alcohol in her other hand, a beautiful girl with long white hair, a pink haired boy, a blue cat, a small girl with blue hair holding a white cat, another blue haired girl with a orange ribbon in her hair, and a pretty blonde-haired girl. For some reason Juvia felt a slight bit of anger when looking at the blonde-haired girl, she wondered why.

She pointed at the boy named Gray. "He was the one from my dream." She pointed at the red headed woman and the short old man. "He, along with these two came to my hospital room the other day. They all acted like they knew me, but I don't know them."

"Well these people are your friends Juvia."

"The doctor had told me that too, but I don't have any friends." She replied looking confused.

"Okay then Juvia. Tell me, do you recognize this building?" Tsubaki took out another painting, but this time it was of a building. Juvia gasped when she recognized it. She remembered seeing it when she was at the hospital. It was a painting of the building with the words: FAIRY TAIL at the top.

"I saw it from my hospital room the other day, but it doesn't ring a bell."

"I see." Tsubaki wrote something down in her notebook. Juvia stared at her.

Tsubaki looked at the clock. "Well, it seems like our time is up for today Juvia. For the next 6 days come back here everyday at 10:00 a.m. okay?" She smiled.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Juvia got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

Juvia waved goodbye to the secretary at the front desk and walked into the rain. She felt the cool rain hit her head and sadness washed over her body. _The rain feels different, like magic._ She thought. _It's like the sky is crying..._

She looked up at the gray skies, raindrops gently streaming down her face. The rain gave her the appearance as if she was crying. She then realized that she left her umbrella in the office. "Well, I'm already wet." She looked up at the sky again, it reminded her of him. _The sky is Gray, just like his name._

"Drip.. drip... drop..." She mumbled while walking back to her temporary apartment.

Tsubaki watched as Juvia left the room. "In a week's time, Juvia will be able to move back to where she really lives. I hope that she'll have a better grasp of what is going on."

She got up from her chair and walked to her file cabinet. She put the folder in a drawer. "Hopefully, Juvia will know that she's lost her memories, that she is a member of a guild, and has friends who are very dear to her." She sighed.

Tsubaki then walked over to the window, she watched Juvia look up into the sky and then walk away from the building. She thought aloud, "Her friends will be a very important factor for getting her memories back. When she sees them again, she won't be scared, she'll be determined to recover her lost memories and Juvia will know that Fairy Tail is her family."

* * *

Q & A~

**To :** Maybe~ and thank you! ＼（＾ ＾）／

**To Person-A: **Thank you for asking that, it's a great question! (⌒▽⌒) Yes it will affect her magic~ I guess you can tell in this chapter.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Hey guys~ !

So did you like it? Was it long enough haha~ ! Tell me in the reviews! Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so late. I've been pretty busy lately, but I'll try to update as soon as I can from now on! Okay, til next time~ See ya! ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ


End file.
